Crybaby Fairies
by NaluNom
Summary: Where lines from a song from the Crybaby albums are used as prompts for one shots. NALU, JERZA, GRUVIA, GALE
1. Crybaby

**Hello! This is an album of one shots based on the last at album by Melanie Martinez, Crybaby! The first song (obviously) is named Crybaby. Hope you enjoy.**

 **BroPT: Gajeel and Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel**

 **Ships: NaLu, GaLe, hints of StiCy and StiYu**

* * *

 _Your heart's too big for your body- Crybaby Melanie Martiez_

 _third person pov._

"Shhhhh… Lu-chan, it's okay- Sting was a jerk anyways." Levy said, drawing circles on her broken hearted friend's back, " You didn't deserve him."

"S-sorry Levy-ch-chan, I-I mus-st be a-a pain in th-the n-nec-ck." The crying blonde- Lucy sniff out. After watching her own boyfriend kiss Yukino, a shy girl from her French class, Lucy ran to Gajeel and Levy's house in tears. Surprised at Lucy's visit, Levy asked gently what went so wrong. After all it was 9:00, which was Lucy's and Levy's bed time. All poor Lucy could manage was, Sting. Levy understood immediately what happened and was prepared to beat up Sting, but Lucy was crying- and Lucy hardly cried.

A ring went out, informing Levy someone was here. She guessed it was Gajeel- she only recently started living with her boyfriend, making Levy feel sick to the stomach. Excusing her self, levy rushed to the front door.

"Baka." Levy said seeing Gajeel, knowing fully that he forgot the keys. " Code 12 scene 3." Levy added. Gajeel's eyes widened, " I'm gonna beat Sting to plup."

Leading her boyfriend to book room, as insisted by Levy of course, she told him to call Natsu to calm Lucy. " Ay, flame-breath your girlfriend's crying, Code 12 scene 3." It was obvious that The pyro had feelings for their blonde friend, as he disliked the fact Lucy got a boyfriend.

" LUCY' S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, WAIT! CODE 12 SCENE 3?! I GOT THE BATS READY, COMING OVER NOW!"

" Calm down Ash for brains." Gajeel said ending the call. " You okay Lucy?" Both levy and Gajeel walking to the weeping girl between the multiple piles books. When the trio hear a banging on the door. " Must be Natsu, seriously though he fast- I JUST came in the book room!" Levy exclaimed, muttering at the end of the statement.

There the bluenette saw the salmon haired man with a shirt and basketball… And a bat for Levy. Lucy didn't need to know that Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu made codes for all scenarios. I mean ANY. Levy knew because of Gajeel. " Lucy's heartbroken right now, just leave us alone." Natsu said, placing his bat by the red loveseat. The pair rushed to Gajeel and Lucy, seeing them hug. Levy only smiled, Gajeel really cared for her blonde friend as a sister.

" Natsu!" Lucy looked up, with Gajeel and Levy proceeding to walk out of the room. " What happened?" Natsu questioned already knowing what happened. " Sting." Lucy beautiful brown orbs castes downwards.

" Sting is a jerk."

" I know." Natsu and Lucy look up to each other and giggle.

" Wanna beat Sting to pulp?"

" Why not?"

" But it's fine, I guess, Yukino is a good girl. Better than me at least."

" Hey look up Lucy." Lucy obeyed.

" Your heart's too big for your body, that's what makes you amazing."

" This is the best set of words is EVER heard from you, Natsu."

The next day, you could hear sound of pain and repeated apologizes. "Sorry Lucy! I really am!" Natsu retort back by saying that he isn't. The dragon pair beat Sting so hard that the man really did look like a plup. And soon Lucy officially dumped him. Literally. In the garbage, and emotionally. And Mira no longer shipped StiCy, but NaLu.


	2. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

**Hello! This song is named Dollhouse! This song is the most popular Melanie song out there. It is about a messed up family. Also the one shot has hints of angust.**

 **BroPT: none**

 **Ships: none**

* * *

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E -Dollhouse Melanie Martinez_

"Honey you'll be fine, right?" Mrs. Mcgarden asked her daughter. She did have a right to be worried, though, after all it was Levy's first day in kindergarten. The woman was very proud, her daughter had a mind of a second grader, that was TWO grades above her level. But she was worried, would she be bullied? Will she get along with everyone? She too was bullied in middle school, she suffered from major depression.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. It was time to celebrate her daughter's first day, and she wouldn't ruin it. " Yes, mommy I'll be fine!" The 6-year old said exasperatedly. Her daughter wave goodbye, smiling brightly. Beth smiled back, turned around walked to the car and again looked back at her daughter, then sat in the car.

Opening the front door, Beth saw that her husband left for work. She frowned, he didn't eat the pancakes. Placing her purple hair into a ponytail, she started washing the dishes. After that she clean her home, and cooked pasta. Once she was done, the mother went to her office room. The room was littered of crumpled up paper. She sighed, she really hated it, the bad part with being a writer. Of course she wasn't know very well, currently working on a novel. A children's book really, not too short but not too long. She sat on her desk a typed on her computer, almost done with the book. Looking up at the clock, she freaked. It was 2:17 already?!

Dashing to the blood red Toyota as fast as she could. Then she buckled her seat belt. In about ten minutes she reached, relief filling her as only five minutes was left until school ended. A mob of children ran at her, almost crushed-she chuckled.

Once the mother found Levy, the pair went back home.

" How was school, sweetie?"

" Awesome! I made a new friend, Lucy!"

" Wow! Today is pasta."

" Yay!"

" Which book did you get from the library?"

" Orange Peel's Pocket!"

" Ok, after you're done eating gummy bears, I will ask you to spell some words."

" Mhum."

Sticking to her promise Beth called her daughter, " Spell dollhouse" Levy thought for a moment, " D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E." Her mother praised her, " Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" The bluenette laughed. For ten minutes they did this then Beth let her daughter have free time. She could do anything she wanted, while the mother finished her book.

Her daughter watched Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. At about 6:00 Levy's dad came. " How's my sweet little girl doing?" The dad and daughter spoke for some time, and Beth kept herself out of sight. It was soon supper, and the family ate in silence.

After that Beth read the brown eyed girl, Orange Peel's Pocket. Levy was soon sleeping. " Good night my only sunshine." And the mother really meant it.


	3. Sippy Cup

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating... This one-shot was a bit harder because Sippy Cup is a bit more... Direct in the words then the other songs... Well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **BroPT: Wendy and Natsu**

 **Ships: none**

* * *

 _Silly girls, with silly boys - Sippy Cup, Melanie Martinez_

Porlyusica was having a very fine day. Her pink bun, for once, didn't fall apart while she mixed her potions and whatnot. She thought about the events that seemed to accompany her in slightly boring life. But humans were too bothersome. Yet she worried, worried that the reckless guild that, even she cared about, would perish.

Until some of Macorav's brats came for a visit. Of course she thought with contempt, of course they had to come. She would give Macorv a good scolding. But first, the pests needed to be taken care of. She frowned, holding her trusty broom in both hands, as she open her wooden door. She began yelling at the five people and two cats. The group, that was known as the strongest team in fairy tail plus someone else, eventually started to go away. But then, just then, the youngest began crying. The elder woman scoffed, but recoiled as she took in the girl's features. Dark blue hair went past her hips. She wore a yellow and blue dress with wings connected to her ankles. And she smelt a bit familiar, too. A dragon's image flashed in her eyes. _Grandeeny…_

All teenagers rushed to Grandeeny's child. One of them, Natsu, yelled at Porlyusica. But the woman paid no mind to him. The girl mattered right now. After all Porlyusica was a woman of her words, and she would never even try to lie to her own counterpart. Learning Grandeeny's child's name, she muttered. " Wendy?" The said girl's eyes widened. " Grandeeny?" She sniffed out. " Not the one you think I am, child."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" So you're telling me that Porlyusica is Wendy's dragon mother?" Lucy questioned out loud. " No!" Never ever ever would Porlyusica would EVER adopt a _human_ child. Nope, never. Nuh-uh-uh.

" Let me explain, You guys know about Edolas?" All of them nodded. " Good. You all know Grandeeny? We all know answer, yes of course we do. Well…" Porlyusica hesitated, " a Well... I'm her counterpart." Porlyusica admitted. All mouths were dropped as low as they could possibly go.

" Don't you look at me like that, dumb humans, now shoo! You've be here as long as it is!" The woman used her broom as a weapon, and all the pests disappeared. Wendy and Carla stayed by Porlyusica. She wanted to know abou Grandeeny. " Not today, child, that's for another day." She told Wendy to shoo, and the girl did not complain. " Silly girls, with silly boys." Porlyusica muttered under her breath. But then again, Porlyusica was just like them when she was younger.


	4. Carousel

**Yolo! How's summer life? Mines is Bor-ing. Honesty. Any ways here's some Flungst for you! Lucy vs. Lucy!**

 **BroPt: Erza and Lucy, Carla and Wendy**

 **Ships: Nalu, slight Gruvia**

* * *

 _But you already bought a ticket and there's no turning back now- Carousel Melanie Martinez_

Lucy stood in front of the pink haired person. Both people were in Lucy's bedroom, alone. Lucy squirmed. " Natsu… I..I..I..lo..lov...love..y- I can't do this!" She groaned and fell on her bed. " Well you did do a better job this time." Erza said taking off her pink wig, placing it on Lucy's desk." But you still need to improve on your stammering."

" Thanks for helping me practice my confession, Erza." Lucy said, " I'm hopeless."

" No worries, you're not. Natsu's too thick headed to realize that he loves you." Erza stated, punching her palm, " Shall I give him a good beating?" Lucy sweat dropped at Erza's violent thoughts. She stood up. Erza was wearing cream tights and a black vest, to make herself seem as much a Natsu she could. The blond wore a sleeveless black dress. It reached slightly above her knees. It was plain, no patterns were on it.

" I don't think that is necessary." There was a knock on the bedroom door. The redhead and celestial Mage turned to the door. " Can I come in now, Erza-San, Lucy-San?" A timid voice questioned. " Of course, Come in!" Lucy replied. The door revealed Wendy and Carla. Wendy was wearing her usual, along with Carla.

" How is the practice going, Lucy-San?" Wendy asked. Yes, she knew about Lucy's crush on Natsu. Do you even say that a 23 year old has a crush? Who knows. " Where's Levy and Gray?" Erza said," They're late."

" Juvia was being too clingy, and when Gray became too rough, she flooded the guild." Wendy replied, with sadness in her eyes, " I escaped though." Tears poured down her face. " I should've helped them!"

" Jeesh, Wendy you're 16, but you still act like a 12 year old. It's fine, it was the guild's fault." Carla scolded Wendy. Both Erza and Lucy didn't bother correcting Carla, in her choice of words. " It... ...gray's..fault…" Lucy dead panned.

 _^^^Fairytail^^^_

After a Looooooong day from a job Lucy collapsed on her bed. There was a lump, but Lucy didn't mind. Since the sun was setting, Lucy called it a night. She snuggled in her blankets and sighed. A wave of warmth took over her and she hugged a portion of blankets. Exhausted from the job, the woman fell asleep earlier than normal. She smiled.

 _The sky was purple as a woman walked to the train station. Behind her a man grumbled in annoyance. Her pink hair swayed behind her. She wore a black tank top with black tights. The man had spiky blue hair and a vest jacket with one sleeve. There was a talking, blond cat that hovered above the pink haired woman's head. They reached the station, and the blue haired man along with the blond cat disappeared. " All aboard the love train!" A voice bellowed from the train station speakers. She questioned the conductor if she go back and not go on. The conductor frown. Then he said, " But you already bought a ticket and there's no turning back now." The scenery slowly faded away.  
_

" Ake p!" She slowly blinked, " Wak u!" She groaned,"Wake up!". " Leave me alone." Lucy moaned. " Wake up, Lusssshiiiieeeeee!" Happy cried. Lucy groaned, " Wahhhh!" There was silence. " Lwushiee! You hug too tight!" Happy the cat cried. " What?" Lucy mutter sleepily. After no response, the woman went back to sleep.

"What kind of a dream was that?" Echoed through her mind. It represented her life though. No matter how much Lucy tried falling out of love, it failed. Heck, she even left for two weeks to avoid Natsu. But why did she try? Why couldn't Natsu love Lucy? The woman gritted bitterly in her mind. Then again how did Lucy know if Natsu returned her feelings? Lucy thought hopefully.

 _Bittersweet.  
_

 _That was her life. Bitter, but sweet. Bittersweet. But not just right._


	5. Bonus One shot Strange Sight

**Kill me. Kill me now. Actually don't. I am alive. You may throw spoiled tomatoes at me now. I honestly have no good excuse... But this is what I worked on the entire time I was gone and was free.**

 ***** **Fairytail***

 ** _Strange sight_**

 ** _You stand in the light_**

Lucy sighed at her idiocy, how could have even fallen for a charm spell?! She looked at man who saved her, but before she could open her mouth the man walked right past her. His black cloak trailed behind him, doing it's job. How rude, she thought. She ran after him. " Hi! I'm Lucy!"

" Oh great, another person." The man said sarcastically.

" I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of that charm spell." Lucy said.

" You're welcome." The man said hesitantly, " but it looks like someone needs to get out of their head, the world is full of mages." He was obviously trying to get her mad. " Hey! The other girls fell for the charm too!"

" But they weren't mages." The man pointed out, " Now leave me alone." He snapped.

 ** _You're wrong but you're right_**

 ** _My hearts beating wildly_**

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How I'm scared but delighted_**

 ** _Afraid but excited too_**

"But I have to make it up to you!" The woman exclaimed. She was serious pissing off Natsu. " How about by leaving me alone?" He said, growling under his breath. Lucy, as the girl called herself, didn't seem to hear Natsu, though. " How about I treat you to lunch?!" She said. Food! Natsu couldn't pass up on that offer! But Salamander kept his composure. As the pair walked up to 8-island. Drool escaped his mouth, but he slurp it up into his mouth.

 ** _You have a cold heart_**

 ** _You're reckless and distant_**

 ** _But I'll be persistent_**

 ** _I will understand you_**

He was a weird man. He called himself Nitsu But who was she to judge? After all she was a runaway heiress to a billionaire company. Most people would kill to have her just wanted a loving family. Lucy spoke on without a care in the world. After that the man left without word. And then she realized something. There was more than fifteen plates on the table. Some appetite, she thought with wonder.

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How I'm drawn to the danger_**

 ** _I'll reach out my hand to you_**

Lucy smiled at the view. The sun was setting, making the sky a pinkish and orangish color. She was on a cliff off the side of a sea. Natsu and and cat named Happy had set up a tent by here so that the trio could rest.

How she met them and how she managed to convince them to take her to FAIRYTAIL? Well, a flying talking cat named Happy meet her when Lucy was admiring Mira from Sorcery Weekly. And then he fell asleep. So obviously Lucy cradled him and roamed around town. And meet Natsu. Again. The man snatched Happy the cat, calling Lucy a catnapper. Lucy and Natsu argued, when Happy interrupted them by saying, " Natsu are we going back to FAIRYTAIL for a job?" After hearing that Lucy begged Natsu to take her there.

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

The trio, mind you Happy is someone too, reached the guild. Lucy run to the bar, along with Happy the cat, while as Natsu disappears. Along with Gray, who seemed to pick fights with Natsu all the time- despite him being a normal mage and Natsu, who's a S-class mage. The guild was scared of Natsu. Lucy found that hard to believe.

 ** _You are a strange sight_**

 ** _Some new kind of wonder_**

 ** _With good hidden under_**

 ** _I'm sure that it's true_**

After hearing Natsu's sad backstory from Mira (yeah that's totally not cliche, note the sarcasm), Lucy couldn't help but feel bad for Natsu, after all his family left the poor child in a forest, alone to die. Then, Igneel found him and taught him dragon slaying magic. But again he, too, left Natsu behind. Now, once he joins this guild, a strange kid(Gray) pesters him into fighting him. Finally, once he does the kid's bones are broken by accident. Then the guild turns on him just cause he didn't know how much magic to use.

 ** _Strange_**

 ** _How your dark doesn't faze me_**

 ** _No, I won't give up on you_**

Lucy said with force. "Why would you ignore someone in their youth?!" Mira replied, " What he did was evil! Gray's habit of picking is just fine, and so what if he annoyed Natsu? That doesn't give him the right to just beat him up!"

" Just think about it! Natsu is used to fighting a dragon. And now once he tries fighting a kid he uses just about as much magic as he used on a dragon. A dragon of all creatures!" Lucy stormed out of the guild. Up in the rafters, a man in a cloak just stared in surprise. (And no he will not admit that he eavesdropped.)

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

Lucy cried when she got to her new home. How could they be so… So heartless! Wiping her tears, she recalled a memory.

" _Daddy!" Lucy opened the door. " I..I made this rice ball f-for y-ou.." She trailed of one she saw Jude's glare. " Get. Out. Now. I don't need to see you pitiful face." Lucy quivered, " Here I made this for you. You must be very hungry."_

 _" And today is very special!" Lucy regretted commenting that out loud. Afraid, she placed the ball on his desk and backed to the door._

 _Jude looked enraged, he flicked the riceball of his desk and stood up. " If I'm hungry I'll ask my cook to give me food! Get out of my sight!" Lucy ran out, " But...but it's my birthday!" Tears flowed down her cheeks_.

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

Soon later she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders, Lucy didn't care who the intruder was. Instead she cried onto their chest. The person didn't mind. They just comforted her. Lucy glanced up. She gasped.

" N-Natsu…" She sniffed, hugging the boy. Natsu was shocked. After cheering up Lucy, the pair went to sleep because Lucy didn't want Natsu to leave. But Natsu refused to take off his cloak. So Lucy forcefully pulled it, she gasped. " WHY DO YOU HAVE HORNS?!" Natsu blushed and groaned collapsing on the floor. He confesses, " Lucy, I-I am E.N.D."

 ** _If you're caught in the shadow then turn around_**

 ** _Lost in the darkness, you will be found_**

The days that followed were full of Natsu sticking with Lucy, everywhere she was he was there too. Little by little, Natsu's shell broke and he metamorphosed into someone completely different. Of course he was still E.N.D., but he was no longer the quiet, tormentingly aggressive man. He was silly and his once used to be self came back to him. And now he got along with everyone. But only Lucy knew his dark secret.

~~Timeskip to Alvaretz( OMG such a big time skip, lol I know)~~

 ** _If you hear my voice, follow the sound_**

 ** _'Cause I'm here to guide you home_**

They were losing, both Lucy and Natsu knew. They knew. They knew the only way to defeat Alvaretz, but Lucy refused to do such a horrid thing. She couldn't. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She could not, and would not, kill her love-even at the cost of reviving her dead parents. Even for Fiore. Lucy knew everyone would loathe her for sacrificing him. In the end she did it.

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

She did what she had to. She stabbed Natsu.

 _Her eyes were brimming with tears as they stood across each other in celestial space. Her cheeks were flushed and clothes torn. He was decorated with black markings and the horn grew horribly longer. His hands were claws of fire. He was his true form- E.N.D. He wasn't the Natsu who she had loved. But still as she impaled his chest she said the five words._

 _" I will always love you."_

 _Natsu smiled as his body disintegrated into black ashes. Into the book of E.N.D. No one knew that the man was a demon. No one knew why she cried for days after the war. No one knew who defeated the ultimate villain. It was like his existence was removed._

 ** _Let me help, let's begin_**

 ** _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_**

 ** _All the light, let it show_**

Lucy lounged in her apartment, no one bothered to visit her. After all she was depressed and didn't want anyone to disturb her, even though she longed for someone sooth her. "Like Natsu did." Lucy thought bitterly. Tears stung her eyes as the guilt ate at her very soul. She was the cause of Natsu being dead. What was the cost of defeating such a dark enemy?

Your very existence. No one will remember you, and yet Lucy remembered Natsu like she knew the back of her left hand. Lucy got up. "Time to stop moping."

 ** _Do you long to be left all alone?_**

 ** _Set apart with a heart made of stone_**

 ** _There's a light that you shine_**

Someone knocked on her door. Lucy open the door a crack. Did she care how she looked, tear stained, messy mop of hair, dark circles under her eyes? Nope. The light blinded Lucy for a brief moment. Soon later Lucy saw pink. Then black. And soon the world got clear.

"...Am I hallucinating?"

" You aren't Lucy." Tears welled up in her eyes as she collapsed. The man ran forward to catch her. He frowned as he saw that Lucy was unconscious. "I'm back home Lucy… I'm alive"

 ** _There's a love, I see it in your eyes_**

 ** _All the dark, let it go_**

 ** _You're not alone_**

 ***Fairytail***

 **Ok,Ok I know this isn't a Melanie Martinez song but still! And this is one of my LONGEST one shots!**


End file.
